inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Katherine Rebekah/Archive 2
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (April 25, 2015 to April 30, 2015) ---- Stolen from Seth Cooper of the Harry Potter Wiki! Welcome to My Talk Page! Hey! So glad you found me. Xxsammmsammmxx (talk) and I are trying to get this wiki back in shape and we could use some help! Please feel free to leave one of us a message and we will get back to you ASAP. Now watch the coffee beast. Watch him. You know you want to. http://i1381.photobucket.com/albums/ah229/Tono555/jitterbeast_zpsbqljswng.gif Re:Wiki related The hearts were done like that... because I felt the books and the film covers two different types of media that presented the trilogy's universe, whereas characters is just something within the universe... and the "... and more!" is something even more misc., but I did also put a heart on "This community", as it was originally a tab itself and is kinda like how we approach the trilogy so that's another aspect. I did try adding hearts to them all but it just looked weird and overly used imo. Some tabs on the bar aren't working because I disabled them, as in the past people have the tendency to just create a page and insert gibberish in it. Once the page is created I will establish the link. I kinda cannot post them all to you because I do not have them all gather together. The worst part is I think all the places I check are editable therefore could be wrong: amazon, goodreads, alibris.com, abebooks.com, barnesandnoble.com (didn't even know they still existed, guess I got it confused with Borders and thought they both died lol)... sorry couldn't be more helpful. If you are also having problems (like I obviously am)... then I guess this is just another thing we can put aside to do later. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:17, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Paperbacks usually come out later, because they are cheaper... so... if they come out first or closely around the same time, some people may choose to save money rather than buying a easier-to-reserve-on-the-long-run hardcover edition, which is why you have to look for the hardcover to know the first publication dates. :If you haven't checked it out already, Inkheart Wiki:Userboxes was something I decided to take a break on cuz it is relatively easy to do. Again, def. not dire or anything, but just a little fun time for community spirit. =] :BTW, I did see your post regarding to a possible redo of the main page... While I don't think that's the best thing I could have whipped up, I still think you should check out the edit history and view them one after another (surprisingly it doesn't take long to go through them all), I do think I turned it less garish, but I realized I was trying too hard to work with what was there, instead of just do something better. On that note, I kinda want to do a simple monotone-ish theme of blacks and whites referencing paper and ink... b/w is pretty much classy/classic if handled right; and just let the images be the only ones with colors. I hope your okay with this? Again, this is least of my worries right now, and even when you do become admin tomorrow, I don't wish this to be the first and foremost thing you work on. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:00, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh I wasn't asking you to create new Userboxes lol, it was simply something I thought would be fun and playful to look at, I def. wouldn't come up with this if it was only me aka one person in this community xP ::No worries girl! By fixing up, it really was just tweaking what was already there; I guess I would feel more defeated had I actually built that page from scratch xDDDD But no, I did not, so don't worry about offending me! In fact, it was precisely your input about it that made me realize I was going about it all wrong. When something doesn't work, maybe it just doesn't and should be cast aside (that is to say layout-wise I may not change them all that much later, but def. color scheme-wise!). BTW, I find it hilarious cuz I earlier I went to check the edit history, and found out someone actually copy the seemingly then-HPW main page and paste to our wiki to tweak it lmao. Apparently I'm not the only basing on that wiki. :3 ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey there! Yes it is today! Sorry I was entranced into finishing an audiobook (gawd I can't believe people actually do CLIFFHANGERS in the end of actual NOVELS!!!!!!!!! Thank goodness I chose to start/finish it when the next book is coming out this month, or I swear the wait would have killed me.) Anyways, this is the first time I'm changing user's right, I think I've done it right. BTW go check the admin page and see if I listed your timezone right, I'm never good at those. :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:40, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey there! Thanks for checking up the info! I've since updated and added both versions so we don't have to switch the information every time the time zone changes! (not sure why the other wiki I base on didn't think of this ahaha, so again, thank you!) ::::Here's a little change of scenery: User:Xxsammmsammmxx/Plans?; again, def. NOT top priority AT ALL, but just something to put in the back of our minds. To be blunt, having affiliates is really all about getting publicity, so I listed wikis with subjects that are at least relatable to ours (my standard is to not be completely random xP a pretty low standard imo) ::::If it wasn't clear enough, I really don't read all that much, so most of the stuff I've listed isn't because I personally like them, it's just cuz I know of them. The only books (or audiobooks) as of now I have actually delved in are The Lunar Chronicles (3 books), The Caster Chronicles (2 books + 1 novella), A Series of Unfortunate Events (1.5 books?), The Saga of Darren Shan (1 book... LOL I was too traumatized to continued lmao... had a fragile heart back then), Oz universe (1 book), and Wonderland universe (1 book). ::::The rest I mostly knew because of the film adaptations (or cuz my sister has read them; she unlike myself, actually reads =D) From this category I've only seen those film (and not necessarily liking them) The Golden Compass, Divergent (I do plan to see the sequel when it's not in theaters bahaha), The Hunger Games, The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones, and the two Percy Jackson films. So yeah, just to clarify once again they are not listed because I personally enjoyed the original source material/adaptations or anything. ::::I feel like you most definitely read way more comparing to myself, so if you think of any other series that is relatable to ours and has a wiki, feel free to edit on the page! ::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:38, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::lol did you at least click on the link I gave you? xP To my understanding, Funke's other books don't have separate wikis atm, but yes I think they're relatable, which is why Funke's wiki is the top priority regarding to affiliation. The founder pretty much said yes, but just continued to not put up their logo here, and since our new one's still in the making, I'm not pushing it too much. I also may politely request to import some of their pages later on, but right now I'm focusing on the two wikis we are merging with. :::::I understand with the importance of test. Good luck with the practice! :::::Will also talk to you about something else in the next section. :::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Superheroes and other stuff Awwwww, sorry, for MARVEL, I'm only into X-Men related aspect, you can read my profile and see my thoughts about it. The Cap backpack is cuz I recognize a good design when I see one xP I don't particularly care for him ahahaha.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:03, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I did say X-Men related aspect, so technically no, not just X-Men >:3 When they have crossovers with other MARVEL comics, I'd read, but I don't go out my way to read stuff that's about other groups. If it means anything, I do watch MCU films and AoS, though imo the comics are still better; I absolutely hate how they made Bobbi Morse a Black Widow knockoff, I'd much prefer her sweet comic counterpart. Anyways, if you like X-Men (and not just the film or the cartoons but the actual comics), that's actually what my fics are mostly about bahaha. Though they're centered around a certain character who's highly see as a b*tch, so again, I can't guarantee you'll be interested. :A bit afraid to be judged, but still gonna ask anyways, do you read The Caster Chronicles? I've put it off right after I read the synopsis of the series on wiki, it seemed like one of those typical stupid teenage drama that tried to look sophisticated; I'm not gonna repeat how I got into it (read the stuff in the link from the previous section), but I'm interested in hearing your opinion. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:52, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahaha, well, I also first got into X-Men with the films; I thought I was qualified as a fan back then, but fans who've actually love the comic counterparts gave me some insight; like what I said on my profile, I didn't exactly started reading for a very long time, but I can tell you if you read the good stuff, it is super addictive, and the film franchise really pales in comparison, more like shite, with its source material. They've made too many unnecessary changes and those didn't really make the films all that better. ::Ahaha, I've also never heard of the series UNTIL I came across the film adaptation; I was like, ohhhhhh this font is pretty, what is this? So it turned out to be base on the series... which supposedly was so much better than the film or something (I've also never heard of the novel at that time, like I said, I don't read) (and I've also haven't watched the said film, reviews can really intimidate me). And yeah, seriously, did you read what I wrote on the plans page? lmao My initial thoughts on the series are pretty much there. I haven't updated cuz I don't think it's needed to be turned into some blog xP I've finished the last book of the main series (let's abbreviate it as LoM)(there's 4 in total, so there's 3 before the one I listened to) and the first book of the spin-off series (let's abbreviate it as FoS). ::Like I said, I actually started LoM and was midway when I got my hands on FoS; I started and finished and quite liked FoS, and since the second book of the spin-off doesn't come out until later this month, I went back finishing LoM. The reason I'm asking you (and had hoped you had indeed read it so you can advice me), is because I felt torn about whether or not to actually finish main series. FoS made it sounded like some epic sh*t went down at the end of the main series... While I don't think LoM was bad or anything, but when I actually finished it, I certainly didn't feel the epicness I was anticipating based on the impression I got with FoS... It felt a bit anticlimactic? So yeah, that's why I'm like torn... The whole reason I started the series is because of this one character (who became the main character in the spin-off)... I'm just not sure if I'll be interested when she's not the focus lol. I like the writing, I feel the characters are very natural and believable, maybe the audiobook reader help selling them a bit, but I do like it. I feel like I can indeed only read the spin-off alone, so I guess if what you read about doesn't seem promising, start with the spin-off haha. My only problem with it is that it ended with a gigantic cliffhanger... lucky for me the next book comes out soon or I'd die. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Gah, IKR? Some of the stuff you wrote is exactly the reason why I'm hesitant about reading the main series. The starting point just doesn't seem interesting AT ALL. Though I have to say, if the main dude's "jerk" friend is called "Link", I don't think he's supposed to be a jerk at all lmao, my impression of him is the cute kind of dork, though this is mostly thanks to his film portrayal (again, I still haven't watched), cuz I actually knew the actor first and look up what else he was in and found out he was also in the film adaptation. I have to admit though, I was expecting one thing from this character's relationship with the girl I'm reading the series for; and.... when I read FoS, it was kinda like what I pictured base on all the info on the Net, but when I finished LoM, I was like... I could not feel the supposed love-hate relationship at all, just hate-hate or something lol. But yeah, the spin-off (excluding the cliffhanger) is pretty decent imo. Guess I'll put off the main series until I'm too bored or something =P.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:44, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ahh... girl I just finished reading the first three chapter of the next book (that apparently has been lying around on the internet)... I have to say... slightly disappointed D; now it looks like a full blown love-triangle... I mean, I don't mind reading those, in fact, I enjoy reading guys getting jealous bahahaha, but I wouldn't what a "love-triangle" to be my first impression when I'm reading something... The dialogs also made me realize supposedly the duration of the first book span of months.... def. didn't get THAT feeling, more like weeks at most, which was why now thinking back, I do feel like some friendship bonding moment felt a bit rushed; the first book feels like it could use an extra 1/3-2/3 length. I'm still going to listen to the next book though ahaha. just saying. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:57, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh no, I'm not sticking it for the sake of sticking with it, I'm not THAT attached, it's just like I said, the first book ended with a cliffhanger, so I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WTF HAPPENED lmao. I think I feel iffy about the triangle because the main dude's (Link) approach... I thought I would support him and Rid when I read up the stuff from the Net, but finishing LoM and FoS, they actually made me ship her with the newly introduced dude (now officially part of the triangle), which sucked cuz I'm pretty sure they will not end up together, being one of those "you guys are similar so no" type of stuff... what sucks even more is that I don't think the series is that popular, cuz I failed to find fanfics about the girl and the new guy lmao.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:14, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Gawd... I just finished the film adaptation..... I think the whole thing was mainly ruined by the SUPER HELLA GAWD AWFUL special effect, like seriously, you would think the film was made in the early 2000s instead of made 10 years after that! I see a lot of people complaining the acting was bad, but I think it was the overall editing, you know, how certain sound effect was added in certain times just makes things really cheap... I haven't read the first book and people said stuff was greatly changed, but I really think had the presentation been better, it honestly wasn't the worst thing I've ever seen hahaha, I would still rate it slightly higher than Twilight (the first film was the only one out of the franchise I'd seen), if that means anything xP --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:39, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well... Twilight honestly is a VERY low bar for me, but I'm glad you count it as something xP. I think how I previously phrased it as special effects in the early 2000s may be even exaggerated, more like of the late 90s... like Sabrina, the Teenage Witch... Really felt like it was on a tv budget rather than a featured film... which is super ODD because besides the newcomers, it has a relatively big named cast! How did Emmy Rossum and Emma Thompson not make them want to produce a film with better quality? LOL It has the exact same estimated budget as our Inkheart (film), and in this case I'm proud to state ours was spent in better ways lmao. :::::::BTW, whenever you don't feel like writing, please check out all the non-ittalic pages on this page; I think besides the replacement images, I'm done with the material that can be used from the wiki, but I want to be sure that I didn't miss anything. Just remember, there are indeed certain pages that are longer than ours and haven't been used; it is because they are using information directly taken from wikipedia, which is something we don't want. So other than those pages, let me know if there's still something we can use, or I can inform them to merge this one. :::::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:02, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Admin stuff Hey girl! No worries! Don't stress out about the admin situation; I told you I know how preparing for tests/exams are like and I mean it =] If it helps, going through those pages I told you about might be easier than having to finish chapters and writing your own summaries, so yeah, thanks for checking them out soon! =D It is still helping this wiki! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, cool! As long as you are comfortable and it's not hindering your studies! I just saw your updates and realized as some of the summaries got longer, there were still no paragraph breaks; I know due to the format it could be bothersome, but we'll just have to suck it up; when you feel like it needed an enter break, place ' ' (two of them!) and it'll do the work! =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:47, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey girl, I only noticed this when I was reediting the page; please do not take out the "Locations in the real world" category tag. I suggest you actually click on the category to see the definition, do not confuse it with out-of-universe locations; this just means the articles are about places NOT IN THE INKWORLD.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:23, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey KR!!! Remember your brilliant idea about the drop down boxes with chapters? I decided to test out how it will look like, and I actually quite like it! This function allows us to place the quote before the summary (which I originally wanted) AND can freely press "enter" and not having to replace it with the code! With this we most definitely DON'T need separate summary page(s) for the chapters! Go check out and tell me how you feel about it! If you like it I'll have to tweak a template so you can just insert it instead of c&ping those codes over and over again. User:Xxsammmsammmxx/experiments :::Also, remember your concern about different continuity with book and film? I think I saw a smart solution, take a look at this page: Clary Fray; it takes a few more seconds to load, but you will basically see three section on a single page: book/tv series/film. I don't think we have to be THAT drastic, and to completely separate the book and film version on our wiki, but to make two tabs on the sections describing the event of Inkheart on character pages if it largely differs. Just something to think about, though again this is not imo our top priority. =] :::Lastly, just another tease xP User blog:Xxsammmsammmxx/Ink and Mirrors? Cornelia once again teases about the short stories! :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:14, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::KR, you really need to click on ALL the links I give you lmao. User:Xxsammmsammmxx/experiments --Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:08, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::No worries! And yes, it's doable with only one border; I've done it on chapters 6 and 7 so you can them compare to the ones with borders, check them out and tell me if it's better! :::::I'm not sure what "not cutting it" means, but as for sandboxes... From my understanding, sandboxes are there for users who aren't familiar with editing so they can tryout without accidentally causing damage... Right now, there's simply no other editors around so I kinda don't see the need of them; you can just directly insert the info onto the actual article. However, I also think sandboxes are used on high traffic pages, so if you really want to do it, you can create ones for Dustfinger‏‎, Meggie Folchart‏‎, and Mortimer Folchart‏‎; those are the only ones that had more than 80 revisions.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:37, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I'm sorry if I gave that kind of impression; I mean, I really do trust you! But if it's like unfinished edits (sometimes there's just too much stuff to finish the whole thing at one go!), then it will be better to draft it on a user page or, like you suggested, the sandbox page. I do think you can go ahead and create sandboxes for Meggie and Dustfinger; they both have more than 100 revisions, but Mo's can wait for a bit. ::::::I also went ahead and created the template: . I'm actually quite proud of it cuz it was surprisingly easy; hope the description of how it works is clear enough!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:20, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Glad you like it!! Again, no problem with the schedule; family comes first! =D As for questions about Japanese... I mean, IF I happen to know the answer, I will help you of course! But I'm not exactly an expert or anything lol If it's something like their language, I almost really can't help you much with it Orz. But yeah, feel free to ask! Perhaps creating another user page for it so it's not taking space on our talk pages.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:44, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Yes I have checked the book page! I edited some of the links (trying to minimum a link showing only once per box), but yeah, it does look rather smashing! =D This wiki really wouldn't be half as good without you! Thank you for the suggestion!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:57, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Semi-reminder/RE:Another Absence Because you did mistaken the last one as my signature, I'm putting this up here again in case you also missed it xP User:Xxsammmsammmxx/Plans?. Also don't forget about checking the pages on the other wiki! =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:48, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :KR, it's fine; please don't say another sorry again, or Ima really feel like a horrible person Orz. I'm glad that you've kept all of the tasks in mind, that alone is enough! =D :As for what page I was referring to, it was Elinor's house; this particular reversion: http://inkheart.wikia.com/wiki/Elinor%27s_house?diff=prev&oldid=6728. :TBH, I'm really not doing all that much, the recent activities may look like it, but content-wise I'm not really adding as much as you are! Like yesterday I was mainly working on super superficial stuff (seriously), they are borderline gimmicky and I feel like a wiki with real in-depth content probably wouldn't need those stuff, but what can I say? If we can stand out (in a good way), then I'm making us stand out xP. IDK if you're able to see the changes cuz sometimes it doesn't happen automatically; in case you feel that nothing has changed, take a look at the instructions on MediaWiki:Wikia.css and do it according to what browser you use. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:25, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah... I remember going through the phase with the over apologizing (I think I later realized it was actually sort of like a catchphrase, and the phrase happened to be "sorry" at one point; it drove all of my friends crazy and I didn't even notice the word just kept slip off my tongue lmao) It's nice for you to check-in and let me know what's going on, and that's all that matters! =] ::Awwww thanks! I'm glad you like the changes! There's actually two colors for admin as of now, greenish for the active ones and reddish for the inactive ones, if some of the former admins or one of us decided to become partially active, then there will be a yellowish one. I'm thinking of making all the Wikia Staff bluish but I need to figure out how to do that. Also thought about adding those two I listed on the admin page, perhaps orangish.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:50, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::OBTW, your chapter 8 summary actually brings up something I thought I should hold off until you have time lmao... Um, do you anticipate on quoting a lot of dialogs in the future? I realized how many variations there are to the dialog template, but I'm just not sure to what extend this wiki really needs, like, do you think the simple a-b, a-b-a, a-b-a-b, are enough (or too much?) (convo between two people), or do you think we may need something like a-b-c, a-b-a-c, etc.? @@ I'm obviously going to import them from other places since someone else actually made it, might as well use it, but if I'm going to do that, I'd also like to import them all at one go. It's a question you can think about, don't worry about getting back to me any time soon, just when you have an answer.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:12, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's the thing, I'm not exactly sure what floats my boat o__O" As much as I love the trilogy, I'm not at the level where I can recount the dialogs; I just remember what happens... So like I said, I really don't remember therefore couldn't be sure to what extend we needed... I know there's def. three-way convo happening around with Meggie/Mo/Elinor, Meggie/Mo/Dustfinger, Meggie/Elinor/Dustfinger... but are they quote-worthy? Really don't know. The whole thing that got me started was because I want to change our deleted pages (if those ever happen again!) to something like: http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Moveddeleted-notice, I want to use the convo between Firefox and the Adderhead when the former's name was about to be crossed out. I'll need to reread what the dialog really is... cuz I'm not sure if other people talked.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:26, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Slightly off-topic but no biggie. I saw that you've updated your profile, I'm not sure if you know about this (I sure as H*ll (not sure if this word is considered a swear word to you) didn't), but if in the future you feel like you might be c&ping the same stuff or very similar stuff to your profiles on different wikis (say, The Lunar Chronicles Wiki), you can simply create a user template at Community Central. Mine is this: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User:Xxsammmsammmxx and the code would be (though the link doesn't work here, the template does), and you can just add the stuff specifically for certain wikis (like your admin status) before placing the template. It's not a must, but I thought it was pretty neat so I should share it xP. I only learned it cuz the wiki I was on doesn't allow gif, and I kinda really wanted to place that one (the first one I made with subs lmao), so the admin there thought me how to sorta cheat around :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:01, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I see, but when you reread chapters for summaries, can you also take extra notice if there's a few interesting three-or-more ppl-invovled convo? I mean, you don't have to physically document it or anything, just that, if there's like perhaps more than five, then let me know, is that okay? ::::::Yeah... I think the biggest benefit of the user template (besides getting to place gifs lol), is that, if I have profiles on multiple places and I thought of updating something, I don't need to go to every single one of them to do it xDDDDD ::::::Thanks for letting me know how you feel about the word xP. For me it's a name of a place, a kinda really effing awful place, but still a name of a place, though I'm aware of how it is seen as a swear... most of the time? lol. Anyways. I do try to not swear though, for myself =] ::::::Awww thank you! I'm actually not sure if this is final... I actually quite like one other version where the text is dark and the shadow is light (like a glow); I almost was set to just use that one, until I moved my mouse to the top navigation bar... and it just doesn't work on a dark-colored bar... sighs. But yeah I'm glad you're finding it okay! Guess we're keeping it for a while!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:04, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Oh right now it looks alright, like at least visible on the bar, is in fact because the text is a light color; if doing the one I originally wanted, you will barely see it, which is I had to try something else and got what we have here now. :::::::idk why I never thought about watching those video lol, I just absorb what I think appeal from other wikis lmao... Watching it right now. Three minutes into the vid I feel like they should FORCE every admin to watch it hahahaha. Why a lot of wikis don't work for me is because the navigation AND main page sucked which leave me clueless as to what the wikis contain. I've actually just came across something I'm tempted to try out from (totally by surprise) Everafter High (not sure if I spelled it right) Wiki, but we have to up our article quality or it'll be embarrassing rather than impressing xP.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:39, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Oh fear not, I wasn't talking about their color scheme or formats lol. It's just that they used a code I probably did come across before but didn't stop to wonder back then, and yes it is in fact the character section; it has a selection so if you refresh you may get a different content. I think we don't necessarily have to only use characters, but whatever we use, like I said, it has to be presentable or it would just be embarrassing, that's why I'm holding off as of now... I really don't think we have much of those completely decent page to choose from.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:07, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::If it's just a break from routine then it's fine; if you want to change the colors, try using what's on . For the grays I used those shades http://www.w3schools.com/tags/ref_colorpicker.asp?colorhex=FFFAFA, though I would really still like you to go through stuff from the other wiki, but if you really want to try it out; go for it! =D BTW, I just turned on my daily report for this wiki... can you believe it says 649 people viewed this wiki? I honestly thought it's just us lmao.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:18, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Create a user page for good main page example and lit them there. AS for what I want you to do.... Is simply just go over them and see IF there's anything I missed, if there's not, then great, if there's is, TELL me which pages and what part. Don't manually c&p, using export, we can choose to export the entire page history, and that is what we want. Again, if it's pages that contains more content but taken directly from wikipedia, don't count them.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:32, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Please be VERY CAREFUL on how you name the page! This is at least the second time you named it wrong and actually making it an article page rather than user page! I don't know when the system's able to catch up, but right now it's saying we have an extra article page, which is false. Please don't let this happen ever again.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:04, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::I changed them because that's the only way to name a user page, User:YOURUSERNAME, not User(blank space)YOURUSERNAME; otherwise you are just creating an article named "User(blank space)YOURUSERNAME".--Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:24, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Need your opinion/Background Hey, I need your opinion on this. Right now I've left my user and yours for comparison. I did think the option on mine looks better, but felt like had to change it to yours because if the mouse hover over it, one can barely see it. Though I really still think it looks better with the darker text, should I just go for it and ignore the how invisible it looked when the mouse is on the text?--Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:51, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :The reason of the lighter green (and red, orange, and blue) is because for other special users, the colors are kind of hard to distinguish, even when I actually set them as the same amount of darker shades of red, orange, and blue; I have sent in an request and see if it can be fixed, if not, than I will take your advice and ignore the little inconvenience to the eyes when the mouse hovers.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:10, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey just letting you know the color of the admins has been taken care of! =D Also replied to all of the topics we were on.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:01, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, cool. I will go check everything out. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 01:44, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't hate the current background, just like I don't hate the current logo and the current main page. Am I loving it? NO. But it doesn't bother me so that I feel like I HAVE TO CHANGE IT right away. Again, really one of those things that just aren't the priority imo. The admin text color is to make it more convenient to view to be able to immediately tell an edit was done by the official, and since I know it was CSS, I took care of things that involve with it in one go. I really don't think presentation should be our main concern... the content is more worrying. Have you looked through the pages on the to-be-merge wiki? Really hope we can at least merge with one before next month. Also replied to the other post =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:40, May 14, 2015 (UTC)